waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/International
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh has been dubbed into many languages, mainly from 1989 to 1992. Danish * Peter Plys (Winnie the Pooh) - John Hahn-Petersen * Jakob (Christopher Robin) - David Buss & Laus Høybye * Grisling (Piglet) - Lars Thiesgaard * Ninka Ninus (Rabbit) - Jens Zacho Bøye * Tigerdyr (Tigger) - Torben Zeller * Æsel (Eeyore) - Nis Bank-Mikkelsen * Ugle (Owl) - Nis Bank-Mikkelsen * Kængu (Kanga) - Susanne Lundberg * Kængubarn (Roo) - Laus Høybye & Daniel T. Kellerman * Max Muldvarp (Gopher) - Remi Lewerissa * Jakobs mor (Christopher Robin's mother) - Pauline Rehné * Betti - Marie Schjeldal * Mejse - Marie Schjeldal * Torben - Esper Hagen * Titelsang: Ole Rasmus Møller Finnish * Nalle Puh (Winnie the Pooh) - Jarmo Koski * Nasu (Piglet) - Olavi Ahonen & Antti Pääkkönen * Tiikeri (Tigger) - Jarkko Rantanen & Petteri Summanen * Kani (Rabbit) - Aarre Karén * Ihaa (Eeyore) - Veikko Honkanen & Markus Bäckman * Myyrä (Gopher) - Veikko Honkanen & Eero Saarinen * Pöllö (Owl) - Ilkka Moisio & Tuomas Mattila * Kengu (Kanga) - Tiina Bergström * Ruu (Roo) - Tuomas Oksanen & Akira Takaki * Risto Reipas (Christopher Robin) - Christopher Romberg * Riston äiti (Christopher Robin's mother) - Tiina Bergström & Ulla Ollikainen * Tane Tärppä - Pekka Autiovuori * Möhkö Möhköfantti - Veikko Honkanen * Bruno - Petri Liski * Hevonen - Esko Salminen * Title song: Pave Maijanen * Additional voices: Pekka Lehtosaari Japanese * Winnie the Pooh - You Yoshimura (1st voice) * Winnie the Pooh - Shun Yashiro (2nd voice) * Piglet - Kiyoshi Komiyama * Tigger - Tessho Genda * Rabbit - Kei Tomiyama (1st voice) * Rabbit - Naoki Tatsuta (2nd voice) * Eeyore - Taro Ishida * Gopher - Mahito Tsujimura * Owl - Toshiya Ueda * Kanga - Tomie Kataoka * Roo - Atsushi Yamaguchi (1st voice) * Roo - Kyohei Tanaka (2nd voice) * Christopher Robin - Daisuke Otomo (1st voice) * Christopher Robin - Yuu Hayashi (2nd voice) * Christopher Robin - Yoshiya Shirao (3rd voice) * Christopher Robin's mother - Kikuko Inoue (1st voice) * Christopher Robin's mother - Mami Horikoshi (2nd voice) * Kessie - Akemi Okamura * Babysitter - Yoshiko Kamei * Heffalump’s father - Hiroshi Matsuoka * Heffalump Junior - Akiko Yajima * Red Crayon - Hideaki Ohno * Yoyo - Koji Sekine * Stan - Mugihito * Ted - Kozo Shioya * Pinky - Ryuji Mizuno * Vacuum Head - Kazuhiro Nakata * Clerk - Yuji Mikimoto * Rough Jack - Kei Yoshimizu * Spider - Kyousei Tsukui * Additional voices: Minoru Inaba, Mitsuaki Hoshino, Tomohiro Tsuboi, Ryuzou Ishino, Ai Satou, Mitsuaki Madono, Katsumi Suzuki, Shozo Iizuka, Wataru Takagi, Daisuke Gori, Yuu Shimaka, Masaru Ikeda, Eken Mine, Sayuri Sadaoka, Masahiro Anzai, Shunsuke Takamiya & Ikuya Sawaki, Masaaki Tsukada, Mitsuru Ogata, Rin Mizuhara & Shigeru Ushiyama & Chafurin Norwegian * Ole Brumm (Winnie the Pooh) - Ivar Nørve * Nasse Noff (Piglet) - Harald Mæle & Johannes Joner * Petter Sprett (Rabbit) - Harald Mæle * Tigergutt (Tigger) - Anders Halto * Tussi (Eeyore) - Ivar Nørve & Magne Lindholm * Ugla (Owl) - Anders Halto & Knut Risan * Fru Kengu (Kanga) - Kari-Ann Grønsund * Kengubarnet (Roo) - Martin Bliksrud & Kristian Maurstad * Moldvarp (Gopher) - Rune Alstedt * Kristoffer Robin - Gaute Skjegstad & Jakob Holmboe * Kristoffer Robins mor (Christopher Robin's mother) - Unn Vibeke Hol Swedish (Original Dub) * Nalle Puh (Winnie the Pooh) - Tor Isedal (1st voice) * Nalle Puh (Winnie the Pooh) - Olli Markenros (2nd voice) * Tigger - Steve Kratz (1st voice) * Tigger - Peter Wanngren (2nd voice) * Nasse (Piglet) - Jörgen Lantz * I-or (Eeyore) - John Harryson * Kanin (Rabbit) - Charlie Elvegård * Sorken (Gopher) - Hans Lindgren * Christopher Robin - Robin Kjellberg (1st voice) * Christopher Robin - Ulf Bergstrand (2nd voice) * Kängu (Kanga) - Karin Miller (1st voice) * Kängu (Kanga) - Christel Körner (2nd voice) * Ru (Roo) - Magnus Sahlberg (1st voice) * Ru (Roo) - Jimmy Björndahl (2nd voice) * Uggla (Owl) - Carl Billquist * Christopher Robin's mother - Monica Forsberg * Additional voices: Lena Ericsson, Andreas Nilsson, Per Sandborgh & Ingemar Carlehed * Title singer - Thomas Vikström Swedish (New Dub) * Winnie the Pooh - Guy de la Berg * Tiger - Rolf Lydahl * Rabbit - Charlie Elvegård * Piglet - Michael Blomqvist * Eeyore - Bengt Skogholt * Kanga - Monica Forsberg * Roo - Kalle Lundberg * Gopher - Hans Lindgren * Owl - Gunnar Uddén * Christopher Robin's mother - Gunilla Orvelius * Kessie - Jenny Wåhlander * Babysitter - Jenny Wåhlander * Additional voices: Filip Hallqvist, Anders Öjebo, Niclas Ekholm, Roger Storm, Johan Hedenberg, Anders Byström, Stefan Berglund & Linnéa Fändå * Title singer: Anders Öjebo Category:Disney International dubs